Tilly vs The World
by Floral Crown
Summary: Batilla Koda has been home schooled by her literally batty father, Batty Koda. When Batty gets sick from a toxic spill in Ferngully, Batilla is forced to attend Auradon Prep. Although she knows a lot about the ways of Ferngully, nothing has prepared her for the system of the human world.


**Tilly vs. The World**

**Chapter 1, The Ferngully Forest**

The name is Batilla. Batilla Koda in full. Yeah, my father is Batty Koda. Although he calls me "Tilly" out of affection. When I was a pup I thought my name was Tilly for a long time. He was always affectionate towards me. So needless to say he used that name often. I'm a fruit bat who lives in a forest called Ferngully with my father.

Way before I was born, my father lived in a biology lab; and it wasn't pretty. They would brain fry him by electrocuting him, feed him pesticide and cut him up. The testing was also not limited vivisections or cosmetic testing.

He still has scars on his face from where they had cut him. He used to have an antenna on the side of his head, but it has been removed thanks to the healing magic of the fairies here. Although the damage has been done. Because I'm affected by it.

Because my father was heavily tested, I lack the ability to echolocate. But then again fruit bats or scientifically named pteropodidae; don't necessarily need echolocation. Fruit stays still. I do make the most unnatural sounds though. From blaring sirens to ringing alarms. The fairies and other animals say I sound like father when he had his antennae. Although if that is the case, father still acts pretty batty. Minus the sounds part.

I'm also quite scatterbrained. My mind is all over the place, and sometimes I say things that are nonsensical. I get made fun of for it sometimes. I get hallucinations too. It's hard to describe them. They're just so random and scary. It's ten times worse when I dream. They cause me to freak out. It's embarrassing when I hallucinate and I flip out in front of everyone. I get looked at like I'm off my rocker. But then the crowd will go on their way and say "She's Batty's daughter, nothing new." Is it my fault I'm the daughter of a bat who's been tested like a lab rat?

I have a few bald spots on my head. I wasn't born with them. It's just that sometimes when I get too nervous I tear out my hair. But do bats really need hair? I do worry about becoming completely bald however. I'll have nothing else to do when I get too anxious! Last I have trouble communicating. I either stutter or talk really fast. Although that may not be the result of his testing. Talking to others gives me anxiety.

Wait, that wasn't the last thing. The last thing is that I get very sick easily. My immune system is weak. Father will keep me in a tree and will make sure I'm completely bundled if I show even the smallest sign of illness. A few sneezes can become a flu. It gets irritating because I rarely get to play with my friends. Although I'm not sure if they're my friends; just individuals who tolerate my erratic behavior.

My story starts on one morning in the forest. I felt the sun rising, and my father's cheek rubbing against mine to wake me up. I opened my eyes a little. Father had me wrapped up in his wings similar to a mother bat holding her pup.

"Rise and shine Tilly." My father said. I yawned a little. I was really hungry for breakfast. A nice juicy mango doesn't sound too bad right now. I love mangoes. They have a unique flavor. Trouble with them though if you eat one before they are ripe they're hard and taste bitter. You eat one way past its prime then it's too sweet. Then there are ripe mangoes that are still hard and bitter. Still hanging upside down, my father looked at a mango tree.

"Ready for some breakfast?" He asked. I answer with a nod. My father spreads out his wings and I spread out mine then hovered. Father flew to the tree and I flew behind. He lands on a mango and bites into it.

"It may not be as sweet as you like it Tilly. But it's still good." He said. I sink my teeth into the other side of it. He was right. It wasn't that sweet. But the texture wasn't too hard nor too soft.

My father looked down and saw a bandicoot, a kangaroo, and a wombat. It was Bandy, Nugget, and Wal. When I was a pup, father, Pips, and the Beetle Boys left to go rescue them from poachers. I don't remember much. But I do remember that singed smell from the forest fire. I also remembered being scared. That was the first time I was away from father for so long. I wondered what they were doing up at this time. Yeah, it was morning but it was still pretty early. The sun is barely out. Bats are early risers.

"Hey Batty! Do you know if Crysta is awake?" Called Nugget. Cysta is one of the fairies in the forest. She teaches about the Fernugully forest and why we should protect it. I liked seeing her use her magic on a seed and watch it grow into a tree. I always found it fascinating how something so small can grow into something big. She was once Magi Lune's disciple; the most powerful fairy in the forest until she passed down her powers on to her. I used to go to Crysta's classes, but then I had a hallucination and it wasn't pretty. Apparently I was flying around in a frenzy yelling that the humans were coming. Since that incident my father homeschooled me. No one deals with my antics better than him.

My father shook his head. "She's still asleep. Why can't you wait until the sun rises?"

Nugget frowned. "But there is not a lot to do at this hour, and she promised to take us out to see the meadow! Can't you see if she's awake?"

Crysta always took the older classes to see the meadow and learn about it. I never saw the meadow. My father said there is nothing to see in the meadow, and it's no place for a bat. There's no fruit or trees and it was wide open. He said the meadow was a big danger.

Wal nodded pleadingly. "Please, Batty?" He asked.

My father just sighs. "I'll check. Stay there." He said to the three. "Don't go anywhere Tilly." He said to me as he spreads his wings. I bit into the mango again as I wait for him to come back.

"Do you want to see the meadow Batilla?" Asked Bandy. I was always curious about the meadow. But I was afraid to see it at the same time. Besides, father said the meadow wasn't safe. So why should I go?

"I want to...but I'm homeschooled remember?" I said.

"Come on. It'll be fun!" Nugget said.

"Father isn't going to let me." I said.

"Don't worry about Batty! What's the worse can he do?" Said Wal. Easy to say when you are not Batty's daughter. Father can be quite scary when he's mad. Whenever he said Batilla instead of Tilly; I knew I was in for it. It's doubled if he says Batilla Koda.

My father had returned with Crysta. She smiled at the three teenaged marsupials "Who's ready for a field trip to the meadow?" The three chattered excitedly as they left with the fairy. I was left alone again with father.

"If you want...you could go see Ruby." He said. Ruby is Pips and Crysta's daughter. She has aqua green eyes; and dark red hair. She usually wears red top and skirt. Ruby is a fitting name for her. Ruby and I have been friends since we were little. She's the only one I know for sure is my friend and just don't tolerate me.

"I can?" I asked before biting into the mango again.

"Just don't go out in that meadow." He said. I swallowed the fruit giving a nod then spread out my wings.

"Don't forget." My father said. I tilted my head confused.

"Tilly." Father said. I nearly forgot! I flew to my father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. My father smiled.

"Have fun Tilly." He said. I smiled and flew away to find Ruby.


End file.
